


A Dream is Worthless (Unless You Achieve It)

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Colour Your Heart [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Top Midorima Shintarou, Unrequited Love, generation of miracles - Freeform, it's complicated - Freeform, summer before high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: What a tangled affair...He never meant to fall in love.





	A Dream is Worthless (Unless You Achieve It)

Akashi’s eyes slid closed and his head tilted back as a final moan trailed off into a contented sigh.  
Instinctively and through far too much practice, Midorima reached out a hand to Akashi’s back to prevent him from leaning too far in his exhausted and blissed state. It had happened before, Akashi not paying attention and letting himself fall backwards. Midorima still hadn’t figured out how Akashi had decided it was his fault that he’d had fallen off the bed that time. But he didn’t feel like having a repeat of the situation.  
Akashi’s skin felt warm and slightly damp with sweat. Midorima knew that anyone else, at any other time he would’ve snatched his hand away from such a feeling.  
But it was Akashi.  
And they’d just had sex, again.  
And all Midorima wanted to do was continue being close to that skin.  
Akashi leaned back into Midorima’s hand, testing to see how much of his weight Midorima could handle. When Midorima reached out his other hand to help steady him, Akashi finally brought his weight forward again.  
Midorima had gone soft inside the other boy now, though his eyes remained steadily on Akashi’s face, looking up at him.  
Then those eyelids slid open, revealing their red and gold as Akashi’s eyes immediately locked with Midorima’s.  
With his usual grace of movement, Akashi lifted himself from his straddled position on Midorima’s lap and rolled over to lie beside him on the bed.  
Midorima moved his head slightly to the side to look at Akashi, see his legs remain splayed, carelessly showing off everything. One arm flung up over his head, while the other hand rested on his stomach.  
Did Midorima want to take that hand?  
Yes.  
Did he want to wrap around Akashi and pull the covers over them both?  
Yes.  
But he would do neither. Unless Akashi acted first, he would do nothing. 

A smile was on Akashi’s lips.  
And it drove Midorima crazy that he didn’t have the courage to simply kiss him. 

They’d started sleeping together earlier that year.  
Early to be sexually active, perhaps. But old enough to understand what they were doing. Or. Midorima had thought so at first.  
It had never been the plan to fall in love with Akashi.  
But he’d gone and done it anyway.  
Not that he’d told Akashi that. He couldn’t. 

Now it was the summer, and they were due to go to different High Schools in the new school year. Midorima couldn’t help wondering what that would mean for them.  
“You didn’t come so quick this time.” Akashi said, breaking the silence.  
Midorima sighed. “I thought you’d be pleased…”  
“I am.” Akashi agreed. “It was getting frustrating having to stop and be finished off by your hand. I much prefer this way.”  
Midorima scowled. “You say it as if you ever let me ‘stop’.”  
To this, Akashi chuckled. “Why should I have to sacrifice the pleasure of your cock in me just because you’re already done?” 

It was a surprising fact that Midorima hadn’t quite expected, that though Akashi would happily switch, he preferred when Midorima was the one doing the fucking. Perhaps because he found he had more control over Midorima that way.  
And Akashi was, without doubt, a control freak.  
He never let Midorima behind him, and rarely on top of him. More often it was like it had been today, with Akashi sat straddled while Midorima laid on the bed.  
Akashi really was a truest form of power bottom. 

Midorima knew he wasn’t the first to have sex with Akashi. That had gone to Kise.  
Then Kise had finally admitted his feelings to Aomine.  
And not long after that Akashi proposed that he and Midorima should begin a similar relationship.  
Though Midorima didn’t think their ‘relationship’ could be in anyway compared to Kise and Aomine’s. At least, what it had been.  
Kise and Aomine had a fight, during the first week of summer and hadn’t seen one another since. Akashi said he'd seen Kise a couple of times, and Aomine only once.  
Midorima hated that he wondered if Akashi meant he’d only seen Kise, or if he’d seen and had fooled around with him again.  
He didn’t want to consider the idea of Akashi and Aomine. Something about that made his chest hurt a certain way. He refused to acknowledge it was because he feared Akashi would prefer Aomine in bed.  
“Akashi…”  
“Yes, Shintaro?”  
Midorima closed his eyes, tightly. What he wouldn’t give to let himself believe that Akashi called him by his first name to be affectionate. But that wasn’t it. He called everyone by their first name. Which was probably why Midorima had stopped calling Akashi so often by his. It had lost its effect, it’s meaning.  
“I know I shouldn’t ask. But what are we going to do, when we go to High School, I mean?”  
He was scared to mention it, yes. But he couldn’t help it, he needed to know.  
When will be the last time?  
Akashi shrugged. “You mean… This?” He waved a hand over both of their still naked bodies.  
Midorima nodded, trying to hide the way he swallowed thickly.  
“I see no reason for this to end.”  
Why didn’t this carry the relief Midorima had so hoped for? 

“You know… Shintaro, you’re probably my best partner. I’d hate to lose that already. You’re the one I’ve felt most… Comfortable with.”  
Midorima was shocked, and felt his cheeks burning slightly with… Pride?  
Akashi was saying he was comfortable with him. He liked being with him. This was already more confirmation that he’d ever received before. 

“Apart from Tetsuya.”  
Just a couple of simple words. Said easily enough, but they shook Midorima more deeply than if Akashi had said he was the worst lay ever.  
Midorima sat up then, and did what he rarely dared, looking down on Akashi.  
Akashi kept his eyes closed, and didn’t seem to mind Midorima hovering over him.  
“… Kuroko?”  
Midorima couldn’t believe it. He didn’t believe it.  
There had been someone before Kise?  
Because Midorima well knew, Kuroko had avoided Akashi as much as possible for a long while, and certainly before they all began this tangled kind of affair.  
“Yes.” Akashi said with a simple nod. “Back before…” Akashi waved his hand vaguely. “Before any of this. Before I found my true strength.”

Oh.  
Oh, now this made more sense.  
Kuroko and the… Original Akashi.  
Yes, now Midorima thought about it. They’d often disappeared together, not that the others noticed it so much, but he had. He knew the days Akashi had a little extra time to spare before going home, but he’d still rush off as if he were late. 

“We didn’t sleep together of course.” Akashi continued, quite calmly. “We never got that far. Though I think… Perhaps we had something-“  
Akashi opened his eyes, and abruptly stopped himself from talking. 

Something what? Akashi?  
Midorima wanted to ask, but was afraid to.  
Something… Special?  
Something more?  
Something pure?  
Something… Real?  
Akashi sat up then, glowering at Midorima, challenging him.  
He pushed Midorima back down.  
A hand was on Midorima’s throat and somehow, somehow, he didn’t feel like telling Akashi to stop.  
“I want to go again.” Akashi said, simply, his free hand reaching down to stroke himself.  
Midorima nodded.  
There was never any other response to give.  
This time, Midorima watched Akashi even closer than ever.  
Watched as the sweat formed and beaded on his skin. How his muscles worked gently. How his hair would fall forward, a little in his eyes, and Midorima always had to struggle to stop himself from reaching up to brush it away. The way Akashi fought to keep his eyes open. Checking, always checking that Midorima’s eyes were on him. His lips remained parted so that any and all types of lewd sounds could pass them. He would pant, he would moan and he would occasionally cry out.  
The way he moved on Midorima, never a stuttered or false move. He always, always felt so good.  
For once, Akashi came first, forced to stay a little longer for Midorima. His eyes were wide and glinting, enjoying the power he had and pleased with Midorima too. 

Midorima couldn’t feel pleased though.  
He had his answer.  
This time would be the last time.  
It wouldn’t be a break up, not really. But he’d find a way to tell Akashi, this wasn’t happening again. 

Not now he realised something that Akashi refused to acknowledge.  
That though Midorima, foolishly, loved Akashi.  
So did Kuroko.  
And, worst of all. Akashi loved Kuroko back.

Midorima could stand to know Akashi didn’t love him.  
But he couldn’t stand Akashi loving someone else.  
So, he would savour this, and store up as many memories of Akashi as he could. And then, he would figure out how to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiiinally got around to posting my first Kuroko's Basketball fic! There's more to come in this particular series... Trust me when I say it's all a little complicated. 
> 
> It took a while for me to choose a title for this. In the end the title comes from a translation of Midorima's character song. It seemed fitting. 
> 
> Lastly, hope you enjoyed! I know it was only short, but thank you for reading!


End file.
